Customer-facing companies and entities must field, sort, manage, and respond to hundreds or thousands of customer communications on a daily basis. Prior solutions that attempt to manage and organize this information have approached the problem one communication channel (such as telephone or email) at a time. However, this at best provides an undesirable outcome, as this approach forces users to rely on multiple tools and multiple interfaces instead of a single interface to manage and respond to customer communications.